Ranma's Trip to Mainframe
by Elektra1
Summary: What happens when Akane's Mallet space opens up a portal to the Internet? RanmaMainframe Shows ReBootBeast WarsShadow Raiders
1. Introduction

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Introduction

This one is a Ranma ½/Mainframe crossover. Ranma ½ is a hilarious Anime (Japanese Animation) show about a boy who has a curse. This curse turns him into a girl when he is submerged with cold water (hot water turns him back to normal). He's in an arranged engagement to Akane Tendo, and neither are happy about it (of course, Akane's constant attacks hides the fact that she's fallen for him... much like the relationship with Black Arachnia and Silverbolt). 

I wrote this silly crossover because the Mainframe voice actors also provide voices in the dubbed version of Ranma ½... and I thought it would be fun to see what would happen if their characters' paths ever met. ^_^   
  


Here's a list of Voice Actors and the characters they play to help you understand the Ranma/Mainframe crossover a bit better: 

**Actor **
**Ranma character **
**Beast Wars/ReBoot/Shadow Raiders character **

David Kaye 
Soun Tendo 
Megatron (BW) 

Kathleen Barr 
*****Cologne 
Dot Matrix (ReBoot) 

Paul Dobson 
Happosai 
Matrix (ReBoot)/Graveheart (SR) 

Venus Terzo 
Female Ranma 
Black Arachnia (BW) 

Michael Donovan 
Ryouga 
Mike the TV (ReBoot) (also plays Phong) 

Ian Corlett 
Dr. Tofu 
3rd Season Bob (ReBoot) 
  
  
***** Kathleen Barr played Cologne in the Ranma Movies and OAVs   
  


["Ranma's Trip to Mainframe"][1]

[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

   [1]: ranrbbw1.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	2. Part One

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Written by [Elektra][1] Chapter One

Dr. Tofu walked around Ranma as the boy sat in his office, "Ranma... I don't know what to do with you! Every week you come in here with new injuries!" he sighed.  
  
"Yeah.. well... blame on the Uncute Girl over there!" Ranma replied, and pointed to the short-haired girl a few feet away. "She keeps pullin' out that stupid mallet of hers whenever she gets mad! Which is ALL THE TIME!!"  
  
"Shut up, Ranma!! You bring it on yourself!" She answered back.  
  
"No, Akane! You're just a violent, uncute, flat-chested, temperamental tomboy!" Ranma snapped.  
  
"And YOU are an egotistical, idiotic, muscle headed PERVERT!" Akane replied.  
  
Dr. Tofu just shook his head as the two teenagers continued their verbal insults. _"These two will kill each other before they get married!!"_ He thought. He had always been against arranged marriages anyway. And what was happening between Ranma and Akane just added more fuel to his point of view.  
  
"Geez.. no WONDER your dad had to arrange our marriage. No guy in his RIGHT MIND would marry you out of CHOICE!!" Ranma shouted.  
  
Akane's eyes went wide, "What?!" Her fists clenched, and it looked as if she was going to cry, "How... how.. how DARE you!!" She shouted. Akane closed her eyes, reached into her private sub-space pocket, and angrily pulled out a huge mallet. "RANMA.. YOU JERK!!!" She shouted, and began swiping at the pig-tailed boy.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, and quickly jumped out of the way. Then he saw something behind her, "Um.. Akane..." he began.  
  
"Shut up, Ranma!! Stay still so I can HIT YOU!!"  
  
"But.. AKANE!!" He shouted as a small portal began to open up behind her.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!" She began advancing on Ranma again.. but suddenly she was pulled back towards the large portal. She screamed as it began to suck her in.  
  
"AKANE!! NOOOO!!" Ranma shouted, and tried to grab her. Instead, he was sucked through the portal with her.  
  
"What on Earth?!" Dr. Tofu began, and tried to grab for Ranma. But he ended up going through the portal as well. In a few seconds, the doctor's office was empty... and a large glowing tear had taken the place of Ranma, Akane, and Dr. Tofu.  
  


***  
  


"Now where is the son-in-law?!" A 200 year old Amazon woman asked herself as she looked around Dr. Tofu's waiting room. "Shampoo said he was here!"  
  
"Hey.. Cologne!!" A voice called out. The old woman spun around to see a man around her age enter the waiting room.  
  
"What is it Happosai?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Where is that pretty granddaughter of yours?!" Happosai asked.  
  
"Shampoo's whereabouts are none of your concern, Happi!" Cologne replied. "Unless... you can tell me where the Son-in-Law is!"  
  
"You're still trying to marry Shampoo off to Ranma, eh? Well.. it's not gonna happen, ya old goat!" Happosai answered.  
  
"And why not?" Cologne asked angrily.   
  
"Because.. it won't!" Happosai replied. "He's going to marry the lovely Akane Tendo!"  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Cologne replied.  
  
"Speaking of Akane, she's supposed to be HERE!" Happosai began. "Let's say we take a look in the good doctor's office, hmmm?"  
  
"Very well... you go first!" Cologne insisted. Happosai went through the door... and soon disappeared. "Happi?" Cologne called out. _"Now where did that old pervert go?"_ she asked herself, and entered the office. "What on EARTH?!!" She gasped when she saw the large, glowing portal. Soon she was sucked through as well.  
  


***  
  


_"Oh, Akane... I know you're here somewhere!! I can feel it!"_ Ryouga Hibiki thought to himself as he headed towards Dr. Tofu's clinic. He went through the doors, and looked around. "Where the heck am I?" he asked himself.  
  
A man was standing in the waiting room, "Hey.. you're Ranma's friend, Ryouga.. aren't you?!"  
  
"Oh! Mr. Tendo!!" Ryouga began, "Well.. I wouldn't exactly call Ranma my FRIEND," he muttered.  
  
"How did you find your way here.. aren't you.. um.. always getting lost somewhere??" Soun Tendo asked.   
  
"So.. I have a little problem with directions! SO WHAT?!" Ryouga snapped.  
  
"Now, now son.. calm down! I actually came here to pick up Akane and Ranma. But they haven't come out of the doctor's office yet!"  
  
"Akane's here?!" Ryouga began hopefully. His face took on a spaced out look, "Akane.. heheheheheheeeee.. it must be love guiding me onward! Heheheheheeee!!" He began to laugh obsessively as he thought of Akane. Soun looked at the boy with concern.  
  
"Um.. yes.. well... **ahem** I'm just going to go into the Doctor's office and see what's keeping them," he said.  
  
"I'll come with you!!" Ryouga replied. The two headed towards the office and knocked. No answer. They decided to open the door... and gasped at what they saw. The office was a mess. It looked as if a tornado had hit. And there, in the corner... was a large portal.  
  
Soun went up to it slowly, "No.. can it be??!" he gasped.  
  
"What?? WHAT??!" Ryouga asked.  
  
"This looks like... Akane's Mallet Space!" Soun answered. "Could she have been THAT angry at the boy that she created a tear in her own mallet space?!!" He went right up to the tear, and stuck his head through. "Akane?? Akane honey? Daddy's here! Where are you?!" and within moments he was sucked through.  
  
"Mr. Tendo!!" Ryouga shouted, and tried to grab for him, but ended up being sucked in himself.  
  
The two felt themselves being pulled through blackness. It seemed to go on forever. Finally, they landed somewhere, "Get off me, boy!!" Soun began as he threw Ryouga off him.  
  
"Sorry father," Ryouga replied, and quickly got off Soun.  
  
"And since WHEN did I become your FATHER?!!" Soun snapped.  
  
"Er.. uh.. sorry Mr. Tendo, hehehe..." Ryouga laughed nervously, and looked around, "Where the heck am I NOW?!!" he asked out loud.  
  
The two looked around. They had landed in a dark alley somewhere. They looked at the building beside them, and noticed a large sign "AL'S DINER". Everything about this place seemed odd. It wasn't anywhere they had been before.  
  
Suddenly, something came up to them and a light was shone in their faces. "What are you??" A male voice began. Through the light, all Soun and Ryouga could make out was the silhouette of a box, and it seemed to be holding a microphone. There were a few smaller boxes holding what looked like cameras. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" the box silhouette began, "We are on the scene of Al's Diner where two strange creatures have suddenly appeared! Are they friend, or foe?? Who knows!! But it sure will make a good story!!!"  
  
For some reason, Ryouga thought the voice sounded familiar.  
  
The box turned towards them, and for the first time Soun and Ryouga got a good look at him... and both screamed.  
  
The box looked at them with confusion, "Was it something I said??"  
  
"You're... a... a.. a... TELEVISION!!!" Soun and Ryouga shouted in unison.  
  
"Well.. yes.. my name is Mike... and you are...??" The TV set asked. Ryouga and Soun's eyes went wide, and they quickly fell over unconscious.  
  


[Go to the next page][2]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][3]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: ranrbbw2.htm
   [3]: MainframeFanfic.html



	3. Part Two

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Written by [Elektra][1] Chapter Two

Dr. Tofu found himself aboard an odd ship. He looked around, and noticed he was in some sort of storage compartment. "What on earth??" he muttered. "This doesn't look like Japan... hmm... HELLO?? ANYBODY HERE??"  
  
"Bob?" a deep voice called out. "Are you in there??" The door slowly began to open. Dr. Tofu's jaw dropped when he saw the tall, green-skinned man standing before him.  
  
"Woah.. who are YOU?!" the man said, looking at Dr. Tofu oddly.  
  
"Uh.. I'm... um... "  
  
"I could've sworn you were Bob for a moment.. you sound just like him!"  
  
"Who's Bob?" Dr. Tofu asked.  
  
"Well.. I asked you who YOU were first!" the green-skinned man started.  
  
"Oh... my name is Dr. Tofu..." he said, and held out a hand. The green skinned man looked at him suspiciously, and put his hand on the gun at his side.  
  
"Matrix! Did ya' find Bob, mate?!" another voice interrupted. Soon, an orange skinned man with a surf-board joined Matrix.  
  
"I found THIS guy instead. He says he's a doctor!" The man identified as Matrix spoke.  
  
The orange skinned man looked at Dr. Tofu, "Eh? Where'd you come from, mate?!"  
  
"I.. uh.. I don't know... I just... um.. got sucked in here..." Dr. Tofu tried to explain.  
  
The orange man looked at Matrix, "Eh, mate... he sounds a lot like Bob!" he whispered.  
  
"Go get Bob, and Capacitor, Surfer... they should know we've got a stowaway," Matrix said. The surfer nodded, and headed off. Matrix began advancing on Dr. Tofu, when a female scream echoed throughout the ship. Matrix looked worried, "ANDRAIA!!!" he shouted. He quickly forgot about the doctor, and ran off.  
  


***  
  


"AAAAHHH!!!! Get OFF of me, you little PERVERT!!" AndrAIa shouted to the old man who had decided to attach himself to her chest.  
  
"ANDRAIA!!" Matrix shouted worriedly as he entered their quarters. He saw the old man glomping on to her, and quickly went to his gun, "Hey.. you little freak!! Get off my girlfriend!!"  
  
The old man looked at Matrix, "FREAK?? No, son... My name is Happosai..." He said.. then looked back at AndrAIa, "This is your girlfriend, eh? Heh.. you remind me of myself when I was your age, boy!"  
  
"Don't insult me! Get away from her!!" Matrix said threateningly.  
  
"Oh.. that voice! I used to sound like that when I was your age too!" Happosai continued.  
  
Matrix's bionic eye began to glow red. He went up to Happosai, and physically pulled him away from AndrAIa, "I'm gonna throw you out into the web, you dried-up old man!" He said, holding Happosai with one hand.  
  
"ENZO!" AndrAIa began, startled, "You can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?? I'm sure the webriders would LOVE to meet him!!" Matrix replied sarcastically. He brought Happosai to face level, "Hey... you got any connection with that Dr. Tofu guy I found in the storage area?!"  
  
"The good doctor is here as well...?" Happosai asked.  
  
Matrix narrowed his eyes, and looked at AndrAIa, "We gotta have a meeting and figure out what in the net is going on!!"  
  
AndrAIa nodded, and they headed out to find Bob.  
  


[Go to the next page][2]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][3]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: ranrbbw3.htm
   [3]: MainframeFanfic.html



	4. Part Three

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Written by [Elektra][1] Chapter Three

Akane looked at her surroundings. It was a city of some sort, and they were standing in front of a broken down warehouse. "Where the heck are we?!" she asked herself. Then she looked at Ranma, who was standing beside her. "Oooooooh!! This is all YOUR fault, Ranma!!"  
  
"Hey!" Ranma snapped, "I'M not the one with the mallet space here!!!"  
  
"Now now, Children," an old voice began. Both Ranma and Akane looked at the source.  
  
"Cologne?!" Akane asked, "What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
Cologne looked at Akane, "I was pulled through your mallet space, child..."  
  
Suddenly, the warehouse door opened, and a green-skinned, yet beautiful, woman stepped out. She looked up at the sky, and took a deep breath, muttering one word, "Bob..."   
  
"Pardon us..." Cologne began, interrupting the woman's private moment, "But.. where are we??"  
  
The green-skinned woman was startled as she noticed the strangers, "Oh, hello... who are you?" she asked.   
  
Cologne looked at the woman, "I am Cologne, this is Ranma Saotome, and this is Akane Tendo," she said, pointing to the teenagers.  
  
"You three should get to a shelter..." the woman began, "Mainframe isn't a safe place to walk around anymore..."  
  
"Mainframe?!" Akane began, "What the heck is Mainframe?!"  
  
The woman looked at her, confused, "What do you mean? THIS is Mainframe.." the woman replied, gesturing with her hands at the surroundings, "Have you gone completely random?"  
  
"If 'random' means CRAZY, then yeah.. she sure IS crazy!" Ranma muttered. Akane glared at him, and fumed.   
  
The green-skinned woman seemed amused, "Well... you three better come inside. It's too dangerous out here." She said, and motioned for them to follow her into the building. They were met by a purple skinned woman.  
  
"Hey, Dot, sugah... who are our visitors," the woman asked.  
  
"This is Ranma, Akane, and Cologne," the woman known as Dot replied. "I found them outside, Mouse... I don't think they're from around here.."  
  
The woman called Mouse looked at the trio, "Hmm... very odd. All the portals to the Net are closed... ah don't see how visitors could come from OUTSIDE our system..."  
  
Dot shrugged, "Maybe something happened when you closed the portals,"  
  
"Ah beg your pardon?!" The woman replied. "Ah'll have ya' know ah did a VERY thorough job closin' those portals, Dot honey! There ain't NO WAY anyone can get through 'em!"  
  
"I'm not saying you didn't, Mouse. I'm just saying that something might have gone wrong.." Dot replied politely.  
  
Mouse scratched her head, "Well... could be.. but... ah don't know WHAT could have gone wrong..."  
  
"It was Akane's mallet space that sucked us in here!" Ranma piped up.  
  
"Shut UP, Ranma!!" Akane snapped.   
  
"Mallet space? What in the Net is THAT?" Mouse asked.  
  
"It's this weird sub-space pocket Akane pulls her mallets out of when she gets mad." Ranma explained.   
  
Mouse, and Dot took a moment to think, "Could her mallet space have created a tear or portal?" Dot asked.  
  
"It's possible, sugah... very possible..." Mouse replied.  
  
Dot's face suddenly brightened up, "Well... If she can create a portal into Mainframe, maybe we can create a portal into the web... Maybe we can find BOB!!"  
  
"Woah, woah... Dot honey... Calm down!" Mouse began.  
  
"My my..." Cologne began, looking at Dot. "You remind me of myself when I was your age! I was always excitable... but, of course.. I grew up with the Amazons... That's another story, though..."  
  
Mouse looked at Dot, and whispered, "I just hope you don't end up having such an old, dried up voice like hers when you get older!"  
  
Dot was surprised at Mouse's rather rude comment. Cologne looked confused as she spoke up, "Did I miss something?"   
  
Dot and Mouse smiled, and shook their heads, "No no.. nothing at all.."  
  


[Go to the next page][2]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][3]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: ranrbbw4.htm
   [3]: MainframeFanfic.html



	5. Part Four

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Written by [Elektra][1] Chapter Four

Dot looked at Ranma and Akane, "You two seem mad at each other..."  
  
Ranma laughed harshly, "She's ALWAYS mad! It makes her SO uncute!!"  
  
Akane glared once more. "You JERK!!!" And once again reached into her mallet space.  
  
Mouse and Dot were fascinated by the displacement of space as a portal formed, "Akane.. NOOO.. NOT AGAIN!!"  
  
Akane looked at the portal she had made, "Oh.. this is just great! HONESTLY!! Why does this..." suddenly she was sucked in, "AAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"Here we go again!!" Ranma replied, and leaped in after her.  
  
Just at that moment, Mike the TV arrived with Soun and Ryouga, "Commander Matrix, we found..." he stopped when he saw the portal.  
  
Soun saw the portal as well, "AKANE!!" He cried. He pulled away from Mike and Ryouga, and quickly jumped through the portal. The portal closed abruptly behind him, leaving everyone staring in surprise.  
  


***  
  


Ranma slowly sat up. He felt different. He felt... wet. "Oh... This is juuuuuust great!!!" He muttered, and heard the female voice he had grown so used to. He noticed he had fallen in a small pond. He quickly crawled out.  
  
Akane looked around from her spot on the ground, "Wha.. huh...?? Where are we???"  
  
The place seemed to have some type of tropical climate. Mountains loomed in the distance. There was little water, except what Ranma had fallen in to, and lots of rock. Female Ranma glared at Akane, "You know... this is all YOUR fault!!"   
  
Akane narrowed her eyes, "Shut UP, Ranma!!"  
  
Female Ranma ignored her, and looked around, "Hmm... I could've sworn I saw your pop get sucked here with us.."  
  
Akane perked up, "Daddy??" She stood, "Well.. where IS he???"  
  
Female Ranma shrugged, "No idea..."   
  


***  
  


Sound Tendo found himself in a dark cave. "What on earth...?"  
  
"HUMAN!!" A voice gasped, "Where did you come from??"  
  
Soun looked for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. Yet, he could've sworn the voice sounded familiar. "Who's there..??"  
  
"What are you doing in my private space..???" the voice asked.  
  
"Ranma...????" Soun started. "I suppose you fell in the water again, eh son..??"  
  
"Um... excuse me???" the voice replied, somewhat confused.  
  
Soun quickly burst into tears, "Ohhhh.. Ranma... what happened to my Akane??? Where is my Akane??!?" he cried. Tears streamed down his face like a river.  
  
"Listen... I don't know who you are or who you think _I_ am.. but my name's NOT Ranma. It's Black Arachnia!" the voice replied.  
  
"Black Arachnia???" Soun cried, "Ooooh Ranma... why are you making up names for yourself? Do you hate my Akane that much??" Soun's tears continued to stream.  
  
"WHAT is going on here!!!!" An angry voiced boomed from the cave entrance. A light was shone into the cave, and Soun could see the... THING beside him. She looked like... a robot!  
  
The 'woman' quickly saluted the other robot at the entrance, "Uh.. Megatron, sir.. I was.. merely resting, sir..."  
  
Soun looked towards the cave entrance, and saw another odd creature. He was similar to the female. Soun's eyes went wide, "Living robots???"  
  
The male looked at him, "A HUMAN?!! But.. HOW? Who are you??"  
  
Soun stood up, "I'm Soun Tendo of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.."  
  
"Yes.. well... I am Megatron, leader of the Predacons!" Megatron frowned, "And we are more then just mere ROBOTS... HUMAN." Megatron spat the last word out angrily. "Black Arachnia... grab him!!"  
  
Suddenly, the female robot grabbed Soun and threw him over her shoulder. "What are humans doing here?? They're not supposed to be around for a few million years!!" she said to her leader.  
  
"Obviously this one was displaced in time... as were we..." Megatron explained. "Now... let's see. What should we do with him?? Perhaps dissect him?? Or... maybe keep him for observation?? Yeeeees... that would do quite nicely!"   
  


***  
  


"You know.. if you weren't such a violent, uncute tomboy with a bad temper, NONE of this would've happened!!" Female Ranma shouted.  
  
"And if you weren't such a self-righteous, egotistical, sexist JERK none of this would have happened!" Akane shouted back.  
  
The two continued their argument, not realizing how far their voices reached.   
  


***  
  


An odd metallic creature was taking his daily flight when he heard the voices. He quickly landed to have a closer look, "Now... I think I recognize that voice!! What is she doing here??" He asked himself. "MAXIMIZE!" He commanded. Soon his wolf-bird body became that of a humanoid robot. He folded his wings neatly, and headed towards the argument.  
  


***  
  


Female Ranma was ranting. "You know, Akane... you and your stupid mallets are what got us into this mess!! Geez.. why do ya gotta be so tempermental all the time?? You get mad at everything I do!! You never let up!! And you always think the worst of me.. no matter what I do!!! Even when I try to explain you..."  
  
"Black Arachnia??!" A voice interrupted.  
  
"Black... who?!?" Female Ranma replied.  
  
Soon, a weird robotic creature came towards them, "Oh.. I'm sorry.. I thought you were..." he stopped, and looked at Ranma and Akane, "HUMANS!!" he gasped.  
  
"You thought we were humans??! Well.. buddy.. guess what... we ARE!!" Female Ranma replied.  
  
The robot stared at her for a moment, the shook his head, "No no.. that's not what I meant. Forgive me. But you sound like someone I know. I thought you were her.." he seemed disappointed, yet surprised at his new find.  
  
Female Ranma looked at him, "What.. you got a girlfriend or something..??"  
  
"Ranma!! That's rude! You don't ask people questions like that!" Akane replied.  
  
Female Ranma leaned closer to her, and whispered, "But look at him, Akane.. the guys some sort've robot freak!"  
  
The creature let out a small laugh, "Ah.. yes.. you would think that. Of course!" He replied. Female Ranma was surprised he had heard her. The robot held out a hand, "My name is Silver Bolt... and you are...??"  
  


[Go to the next page][2]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][3]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: ranrbbw5.htm
   [3]: MainframeFanfic.html



	6. Part Five

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Written by [Elektra][1] Chapter Five

"My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts!"  
  
"And I'm Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts.."  
  
Silver Bolt furrowed his brow, "Where did you two come from??" he asked.  
  
Female Ranma sighed, "Long story..."   
  
"Hmm... can you two come with me? If you don't mind?" Silver Bolt asked.  
  
Female Ranma and Akane shrugged, "Sure... why not.." Female Ranma replied, "This day can't get any weirder.."  
  


***  
  


"Where are you taking me..?" Soun asked Black Arachnia, "Please... I need to see my Akane!!"  
  
Black Arachnia sighed, "Will you shut up..??"  
  
Megatron looked at Soun, "Hmmm... perhaps it will be better to kill him.. yeeeeeesss..."  
  
Black Arachnia seemed a little surprised, "Oh.. but... he is much more useful to us alive..!"  
  
Megatron thought for a moment, "Yeeeesss... he is.. hmm. Here.. give him to me. I'll take care of him.." he plucked Soun off Black Arachnia's shoulder, and headed towards the Predacon's base.  
  
Black Arachnia shrugged, and decided to go for a walk.  
  


***  
  


"Um.. Silver Bolt.. uh.. where are you taking us?" Akane asked.  
  
"To the Maximal base. I'm sure Optimus would love to ask you some questions.."  
  
Female Ranma stopped, "Uh.. this .. Optimus guy... is he.. nice..??"  
  
Silver Bolt smiled, "Yes... he is a very good, very honourable leader. Do not worry... he won't try to harm you.."  
  
Akane furrowed her brow, "Harm us??"   
  
"Oh.. of course.. you don't know about the predacons... well... they are our enemies. Be happy you didn't run into them.."  
  
Akane stopped dead in her tracks, "What would happen if we.. DID..?"  
  
Silver Bolt looked at her, "Well... I don't know what Megatron would do if he found a human. He is not too fond of them..."  
  
"Oh... my DAD!!!" Akane cried. "What if he ran into this Megatron??!"  
  
"Then... it would be... bad..." Silver Bolt answered.  
  


***  
  


Black Arachnia heard voices. One was definitely Silver Bolt --- she could never forget his voice --- and the other voices she didn't recognize. _'Could it be.. the Akane and Ranma that human was talking about?'_ she asked herself. She decided to take a look for herself.  
  


***  
  


"Stop right there, Maximal!!" Black Arachnia called out when she ran into Silver Bolt and his friends. She aimed her weapons at him. "Hand over the humans..!"  
  
Silver Bolt looked at her, "I am afraid I cannot do that, Black Arachnia.." he answered.  
  
"If you don't, I will take them by force..." Black Arachnia threatened.  
  
"Then.. it seems I am at a disadvantage. You know I will not fight you..." Silver Bolt replied.   
  
Akane looked at Female Ranma, "Gee.. _that_ sounds familiar!"  
  
Black Arachnia aimed her gun at him, ready to shoot. Silver Bolt simply stood there. Black Arachnia took a step closer, "I am very serious, Maximal!"  
  
"I understand. You are doing your duty. Megatron would be proud.." Silver Bolt replied.  
  
Akane and Female Ranma looked at the scene before them.. then looked at each other, "What the heck...??" Female Ranma asked Akane. "I mean.. she's threatening him and stuff.. but she doesn't look like she wants to hurt him..."  
  
Neither Black Arachnia nor Silver Bolt heard the comment, "I AM doing my duty... and if it means destroying you..." she stopped, looked hesitant, then returned to threatening, "If it means destroying you then I will.."  
  
"Black Arachnia... you do not seemed surprised to see humans here. Do you have this young lady's father??" Silver Bolt motioned to Akane as he spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you if I did..!" Black Arachnia replied.  
  
Silver Bolt stepped closer to her, "Please... it is not fair to keep this child from her father..."   
  
Black Arachnia seemed to lower her weapons for a moment. She hesitated once more, then raised the weapons again, "Give them to me, and they will not be separated..!!"   
  
Silver Bolt shook his head, "You know what Megatron will do to them..."  
  
Black Arachnia seemed to soften a little, and once again lowered her weapon slightly.  
  
Female Ranma and Akane looked at each other again, "Geez... I wonder if these two like each other or something!" Female Ranma replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yes.. I know what he would do to them. He would take them to Predacon base and observe them.." Black Arachnia answered. It was if she was trying to tell him something.   
  
Silver Bolt raised an eyebrow, "Yes.. he would..."  
  
"I have to find my FATHER!! LET US GO!!" Akane shouted. She ran towards Black Arachnia, and punched her hard. The Predacon fell to the ground with a thud. Silver Bolt looked at Akane, eyes wide, "Don't just STAND there!! Let's go to this Predacon thing and find my FATHER!" She shouted. She began to run fast.  
  
"Akane!! Dummy!! These guys are dangerous!!" Female Ranma ran after her.  
  
Silver Bolt looked at Black Arachnia. Either she was unconscious, or playing possum. He took that as a good sign, and ran after the two humans.  
  


[Go to the next page][2]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][3]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: ranrbbw6.htm
   [3]: MainframeFanfic.html



	7. Part Six

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Written by [Elektra][1] Chapter Six

"Hurry up!" Akane shouted back to Female Ranma and Silver Bolt. She ran even faster.  
  


***  
  


"Oooh.. my Akane!!!" Soun Tendo sobbed as he sat in the makeshift prison his captor had made for him, "I'm sooo sorry, sweetheart... Daddy can't help you!" he cried streams of tears.  
  
Megatron looked at him, and rolled his eyes, "Shut up already!! The sound of your voice is bothering me!"  
  
"AKAAAANEEEEEE!!!" Soun Tendo cried.  
  
Megatron aimed his gun at him, "I said SHUT UP!!"  
  


***  
  


Akane looked at the large ship in front of her. "Is this it?" she asked.  
  
Silver Bolt nodded, "Yes.. but.. I wouldn't go in there..."  
  
Akane didn't hear him. She was running towards the entrance.  
  
"Stop!! Who goes there?!" A voice shouted. Akane looked at the creature in front of her. He blocked the entrance.  
  
"Get outta my WAY. I have to get to my DAD!" She quickly made a fist, and punched the red metal thing.   
  
"For the royaltyyyyyyyyy!!!" he shouted as he went flying.  
  
Akane ran inside, and smacked into another metal creature. He didn't even see what hit him. The creature fell to pieces, "Wazzzpinator minding hizzzz own buzzzzinezzz and getzzz smashed into little piecezzzzz..." The robot muttered, and tried to pick up what was left of him.  
  
Akane kept running, and finally entered the main room. She saw her father behind a force field. "OHHHHH AKANE!!!" he yelled. "You've come to save Daddy!!"  
  
Megatron stepped in front of Akane, stopping her in her tracks, "More humans, hmm?? Well.. this should be interesting.. yeeeeesss!!!"  
  
"Give me back my DAD!!" Akane shouted.  
  
"Now now... why would I do that??" Megatron asked calmly. "After all, if I have more humans, I'll have more information about your species!"  
  
Akane grew angry.  
  
Female Ranma and Silver Bolt came just in time to see the blue aura surround Akane, "Oh oh..." Female Ranma muttered, "Better find cover!" He pulled Silver Bolt behind a desk.  
  
Akane glared at Megatron, "I WANT MY DAD BACK!!!" she shouted. And once again it happened. This time, the mallet was larger then before... and so was the portal. She lifted the mallet high, and whacked Megatron with such force that he went flying through the roof.  
  
The force field went down, and Soun ran out. "Oh... my Akane! What a good girl you are!!"  
  
"Umm... Akane... you opened another one of those mallet space things!" Female Ranma pointed out.  
  
"Huh??" Akane turned around, and noticed the portal. She looked at Female Ranma and her father, "Let's go!" She jumped through the portal, followed by Soun.  
  
Female Ranma looked at Silver Bolt, "I hope things work out with you and that Black Arachnia woman... bye!!" and jumped through the portal as well.  
  
They all landed back in Mainframe.   
  


[Go to the next page][2]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][3]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: ranrbbw7.htm
   [3]: MainframeFanfic.html



	8. Part Seven

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Written by [Elektra][1] Chapter Seven

Akane landed hard on the ground, followed by Female Ranma, and Soun. They were back in Mainframe.   
  
Akane looked around. They were in a different place now. Not where they had first been, "Where..?"  
  
"It's the Principle Office," Dot began, as she noticed their entrance, "We got it back! Um.. long story. Welcome back, guys..." She smiled. "I believe we found some friends of yours.."  
  
Ryouga, Happosai, Cologne, and Dr. Tofu joined Akane, Ranma, and Soun. Akane noticed four more strangely coloured people as well. A green-skinned man, a green-skinned boy, an orange-skinned woman, and a blue-skinned man.  
  
Ryouga looked around, "How the heck do we get back home?" he asked.  
  
Dot nodded to a box-shaped creature she called a binome, then looked back at the group from Japan, "We're back on the 'net, so we'll open a portal for you guys! You should be able to get home without a problem.."  
  
"Really?" Akane said. "Wow! Thanks, Ma'am!"  
  
Dot smiled, "That's all right, Akane,"  
  
"Have we got some stories to tell YOU guys!" Dr. Tofu said. "Uh.. as soon as we get home!"  
  
Dot gave the signal to the binome, and lead Akane and her friends outside, "Now just wait. It should appear any nano..."  
  
She was right. A bright white portal appeared in front of the group in moments.  
  
Female Ranma was the first through, "I'm outta here!!" she said.  
  
"Hey.. wait for me, Ranma. This was all YOUR fault, wasn't it?!" Ryouga shouted, and ran in after Female Ranma.  
  
"Wait for me!!" Happosai shouted, and chased after Ryouga.  
  
"Good bye, friends. Maybe we'll meet again," Cologne said to Dot, and followed Happi.  
  
Dr. Tofu, and Soun then followed Cologne. Akane once again thanked Dot and the citizens of Mainframe, and headed through the portal herself.  
  
It soon closed behind her.  
  
Dot looked at everyone around her, "Well... back to work people!!"  
  


***  
  


Akane, Ranma (back in his male form now), and Soun were describing their adventures on the weird robot planet.  
  
Dr. Tofu and Happosai explained their adventures in the web, and Ryouga and Cologne spoke about their adventures fighting a virus named Megabyte.  
  
"Oh my.. it seems you all had some interesting experiences," Kasumi, Akane's oldest sister, began.  
  
"Did you take any pictures at least??" Nabiki, another of Akane's sisters, asked.  
  
"Nabiki!!" Akane snapped.  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "Just asking. I could've made a bundle on pictures like THAT!"  
  
"Please.. If Akane took the pictures, you wouldn't see anything! She'd find a way to mess 'em up with her fingers or somthin'." Ranma replied.  
  
Akane glared at Ranma, "Why you...!!!" once again she opened her mallet space, and once again another portal opened.  
  
The first one to be sucked in was Happosai, then Akane, then Ranma. And soon, they found themselves aboard a spaceship... run by some guy named Graveheart.  
  
Ranma's shouts echoed throughout space.  
  


[Go to the next page][2]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][3]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: ranrbbw8.htm
   [3]: MainframeFanfic.html



	9. Part Eight

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Written by [Elektra][1] Chapter Eight

Graveheart looked up from the ship's controls, "Hey, Jade.. did you hear that??"  
  
Jade looked at him, "hear what?" she asked.  
  
Graveheart furrowed his brow, "I just thought I heard a scream or somethin..."  
  
Jade shrugged, "It's probably just Zera and Pyrus playing a game. Don't worry about it,"  
  
"Yes, Graveheart..." King Cryos said. "I'm sure your friend is correct. Now please.. this ship will not fly itself you know."  
  
Graveheart shrugged, "If you say so.. I just thought.. well.. that scream didn't sound like Pyrus," he dropped the subject, and turned back to the controls.   
  


***  
  


"Ranma, you idiot!! Will you stop screaming!!" Akane shouted.  
  
Ranma did as Akane said, and stared at the ground in despair, "WHY ME?!! WHY WHY WHY?!! First, I get engaged to some un-cute fiancee.. then whenever she gets mad she ends up sucking us though some weird mallet space portal into kami-sama knows where!! I thought MAINFRAME was enough.. but noooooo... Then we had to visit that robot planet. I thought THAT was it.. but noooooo.. now we're stuck on some space ship in the middle of NOWHERE!" He sighed, "You know... life sucks right about now..."  
  
"There there, my boy..." Happosai began to comfort Ranma.. but stopped, "Wait a moment.. did you say we're stuck on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere??"  
  
"Uh.. that's what it looks like!" Ranma replied.  
  
Happosai's eyes went wide, "That means... PREEEEEETTYYYYYY LAADIIIIIEEEEEESSS!!!" He started to drool, "And they can't run away!!!"  
  
"Is that all you ever think about??!" Akane asked, but she knew the answer.  
  
"Bye bye kiddies! I'll see you later.. maybe!!" And with that, Happosai disappeared.  
  


***  
  


Lamprey hid in the shadows of the bridge, waiting to make her move, "All I need to do is hijack this ship.. then..." Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind. She turned to look.. and saw a little old man nuzzling her rear. "AHHH!!!! Get off me, you FLEA!" she shouted.  
  
"Oooooh... pretty lady!!!" the thing muttered, and still glomped onto her.  
  
"GET OFF!! GET OFF!!" She screeched, and punted the thing off her. Lamprey began to run away.  
  
"Hey pretty lady! Come back!!!" Happosai ran after her.  
  
"GAAH!! NO!! GET AWAY!!" Lamprey continued to run and quickly headed to her ship. She was gone before Happosai could grab her again.  
  
The old pervert pouted, "Ooooh.. the pretty lady left..." then he smiled, "But there are still more pretty ladies on this ship!!" and headed off to continue his search.  
  


***  
  


"Oh, where IS that old pervert!" Akane muttered as her and Ranma searched the ship, hoping they wouldn't run into the inhabitants of the vessel, "You know, if he gets us in trouble, it'll be all YOUR fault, Ranma!"  
  
"MY fault?! And how do you figure THAT?!" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well... it's your fault we're here, you know! Or did you forget how angry you made me!" Akane replied.  
  
"Akane... you're always angry!"  
  
Akane looked sad for a moment, "...and you're always so mean!!" she replied, and sniffled.  
  
"I.. uh.. er.. um.." Ranma was at a loss for words. Only Akane could do that to him. "Uh.. c'mon.. don't cry...!" Akane looked up at him, eyes wet with unshed tears, "Aww, geez.. Akane.. I'm.. I. " his voice became softer, "Akane.. I..."  
  
"Emperor... what do you think I should do to get Graveheart to notice me??" a voice interrupted Ranma.  
  
"Oh no!!" Ranma gasped, and quickly pulled Akane into a shadowy corner.  
  
"Well.. let's see now.." a second voice replied.  
  
Ranma and Akane hid from the source of the voices. They saw two very strange creatures walk by them, "What the heck are THOSE?!" Ranma whispered to Akane.  
  
"Like I'm supposed to know!!" Akane replied.  
  
There was a young girl.. perhaps in her early teens. She looked like a humanoid insect! And the man beside her looked like a humanoid lizard of some sort. "This place is TOO weird... we have to find Happosai and get out of here!"  
  


***  
  


"Now let's see.. how to get Graveheart to notice you..." Femur began, thinking of a manipulative plan to 'help' this girl - and himself. The young insect-like girl looked up at him, eyes wide and hopeful. "Give me some time and I'll think of something.." Femur said, and grinned, showing a row of sharp teeth. Of course, he didn't dare tell the young girl that the older Graveheart would not be interested in her anyway. After all, Graveheart had the lovely Jade.  
  
"OH! Thank you, sir!" Zera bowed gracefully. Femur headed on his way. Zera walked the hallway alone, thinking to herself. Suddenly, she heard a loud voice.  
  
"OOOH!! Hello little girl! Do you think you could help an old man find his way??"  
  
Zera turned to the source of the voice, "Huh.. who are-" and a small creature suddenly glomped onto her, "EEEEK!!! Get off me!! Do you know who I AM?!!"  
  
"Right now, I don't care..." the old man said, and nuzzled her.  
  
"I am Lady Zera of the planet ICE! And if you do not let go of me this instant, I shall have you arrested!!!"  
  
"I don't wanna let go!! Hmmm... You DO feel like ICE.. but that's ok! I'm not picky..." Happosai answered.  
  
"I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO!! NOW!!" Zera screamed, trying to pull the old letch off her. Ranma was about to jump in and reveal himself when someone else showed up.  
  
"HEY!! Get off Zera!!" A young boy shouted, running down the hall.  
  
Happosai looked up at the interruption. A strange boy, looking like a human torch, stood glaring at him angrily, "And who might you be, son?!" Happosai asked.  
  
"I am NOT your son!! I am Prince Pyrus of the planet Fire!! Now let go of Zera!"  
  
"Oh.. I see.. she's your girlfriend, eh??" Happosai replied.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Pyrus sputtered, "She is NOT!! Just.. let go of her!!"  
  
"Don't wanna..." Happosai replied, and continued to nuzzle her.  
  
Suddenly, Pyrus pulled out a huge staff - and began whacking Happosai over the head with it. "**Let** _*whack*_ **go** _*whack*_ **Before** _*whack*_ **I** _*whack*_ **hurt** _*whack*_ **you!!** _*whack*_" he punctuated each word with a whack of the staff. Zera was trying to pry the pervert's hands off her.  
  
Happosai quickly let go, and rubbed his sore head. He looked up at Zera and Pyrus, and began crying, "I'm just trying to have some fun!! You're so mean to a poor little old man!!"  
  
Zera glared at him and narrowed her eyes, "Shut up!" she shouted, and quickly kicked Happosai like a football. He went flying. Then she turned to Pyrus, "Thank you..." she replied.  
  
"You're welcome. We should tell Graveheart and your dad about our little visitor!" Pyrus replied. Zera nodded, and the two quickly walked to the bridge.  
  


***  
  


"Oh great!! The old pervert ALREADY got himself into trouble!!" Ranma muttered.  
  
Akane sighed, "Well.. they definitely know we're here.. so.. um.. what do we do now??"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Only one thing we CAN do... find this Graveheart guy before he kills gramps!!"  
  


[Go to the next page][2]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][3]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: ranrbbw9.htm
   [3]: MainframeFanfic.html



	10. Part Nine - Conclusion

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME

RANMA'S TRIP TO MAINFRAME Written by [Elektra][1] Chapter Nine

Pyrus and Zera ran onto the bridge, "Daddy!!" Zera started, "There was this old pervert.. and he grabbed me... and it was horrible!!" She shivered.  
  
King Cryos turned around to see his daughter and the fire prince, "What?? old pervert?? What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Sir," Pyrus began, "Apparently someone has gotten aboard the ship through all the defenses. I don't know how. He.. um.. grabbed Zera, but we quickly took care of him."  
  
King Cryos's eyes went wide, "Someone dared to place his hands on my DAUGHTER?!"  
  
"Yes, Daddy! It was awful!!" Zera replied.  
  
"I shall freeze him to death!!" Cryos said with conviction, and quickly stood up.  
  
"Uh.. your highness.. wait a moment.." Graveheart started, "Before we start jumping around looking for him, perhaps we should see if he comes to US."  
  
"What are you talking about, man of rock?!" Cryos asked.  
  
"Well.. he likes girls.. right?" Graveheart looked at Jade.  
  
Jade's eyes went wide, "Oh no you don't!!"  
  


***  
  


"Getting beaten up by some fire boy, then kicked around by an ice princess is very hard on a poor weak old man like me!" Happosai muttered to himself as he continued to walk the ship. Suddenly, something caught his eye. "Oh.. what's this?!"  
  
A beautiful robot woman was lying in a stasis pod. "Ohh.. sweeto!! Nice wires!!" Happosai said as he stared at the sleeping lady.  
  
"Princess Tekla is currently recharging. The Princess is not to be disturbed," a voice said. Happosai looked up to see a strange floating silver sphere.  
  
"And what are YOU going to do about it?" Happosai asked the sphere.  
  
Suddenly, the sphere began to glow. A strange buzzing sound emerged from it.. and the object quickly began chasing after Happosai.  
  
The old pervert ran as fast as he could.  
  


***  
  


"Why do I have to be the bait?!" Jade asked.  
  
"Because.. if he's a pervert, he'll go for you!" Graveheart answered.  
  
"You just wait! I will get you for this, Graveheart!" Jade replied.  
  
Pyrus and Zera hid on one side of the bridge. Graveheart and Cryos hid on the other side, "When he comes here, I shall---" Zera began. Pyrus quickly put a hand over her mouth, inadvertently causing steam to rise from the contact of Fire and Ice.  
  
"Quiet!! It won't do any good if he hears us!" Pyrus whispered. Zera nodded, and he removed his hand. The two royal teenagers held themselves ready.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes and gave Graveheart an evil look. He motioned for her to begin. She sighed.. and began walking back and forth in front of the bridge.  
  


***  
  


Happosai stopped and looked behind him. The sphere was no longer chasing him. "Phew.. the inhabitants of this ship are so unfriendly to a poor old man like me!" He continued his walk down the hall.. and stopped in his tracks when he saw a lovely vision a mere twenty feet from him, "Could this be?!" he asked himself as he looked at the tall, green-haired woman at the end of the corridor. "She's prettier then the OTHER pretty ladies!!!" He quickly ran towards the beautiful woman.  
  


***  
  


"Oh pretty lady!!" Happosai shouted. Jade turned at the sound of the voice, and was ready for the glomping.  
  
Before the old letch could put his hands on her, she grabbed him, "Gotcha'.. you little pervert!"  
  
"HEY!! That's not fair! You tricked me!! You tricked me!" Happosai cried. "You're so mean!! I'm just a sweet little old man who's trying to make his last remaining days worth living!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Jade snapped. She pulled the pervert onto the bridge, "Was it this.. THING.. that grabbed you, child?" Jade asked Zera.  
  
"YES! That was it!" Zera replied, hands on hips.  
  
"YOU!!" Happosai shouted when he saw Pyrus, "You hurt me, you little brat!!"  
  
"Oh.. too bad, huh?!" Pyrus replied smugly.  
  
Graveheart grabbed Happosai and glared at him, "So.. you like going around grabbing women, is that it??? What kind've pervert ARE you?!" he asked.  
  
Happosai looked at him "I'm a very good pervert, thank you very much. Want me to teach you..?"  
  
"NO!!" Graveheart snapped.  
  
"Hmmm.. you remind me of that Matrix fellow I met a little while ago..." Happosai said.  
  
"Matrix.?!? Never mind!! How did you get here?!"  
  
"THERE he is!!" an unfamiliar voice shouted from down the hall.  
  
Everyone turned to see the new visitors. A young human girl, and human boy. "You hentai!!!" the girl shouted, "How much trouble have you gotten yourself into today?!"  
  
"Excuse me.. but who are you?!" Graveheart asked.  
  
"I'm Akane Tendo. Please, forgive the master.. he's.. umm.." Akane began.  
  
"A pervert??" The human boy helped. He looked at the ship's inhabitants, "I'm Ranma Saotome.. uh.. sorry about this..."  
  
"OH! My lovely Akane!! I missed you!!" Happosai shouted. He wiggled out of Graveheart's clutches, and quickly glomped onto Akane's chest.  
  
"Oh oh.." Ranma started when he saw Akane's battle aura flare up. "EVERYONE.. DUCK!!"  
  
Akane opened another sub-space portal and pulled out a mallet. She quickly whacked Happosai angrily through the portal. One he was through, she turned to Ranma, "Well.. are you coming or not?!!?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yeah.. right behind you!!" Ranma replied. Akane nodded, and jumped through the portal. Ranma turned to the ship's inhabitants, "Well.. it was great to meet you guys.. even though we didn't really meet.. but.. I mean.. it's neat to know that there is OTHER life in the Universe you know.. and .. um.. well.. that's all! Bye!!" and he followed Akane. The portal disappeared behind them.  
  
The alien group looked at each other, and simply shrugged... then continued on with their duties.  
  


***  
  


Akane, Ranma, and Happosai found themselves back at the Tendo Dojo, "Thank goodness!! I'm so tired!! I think I'm just going to go to sleep.." Ranma muttered, then trudged upstairs.  
  
Kasumi, Nabiki, and Soun stared at Akane and Happosai, "Well..?" Nabiki started.  
  
"Well what?" Akane asked.  
  
"I don't suppose you took any pictures this time, did you??" Nabiki asked.  
  
"NA-BI-KI!!" Akane shouted.  
  
Nabiki shrugged innocently, "Just thought I'd ask.." she sighed, "Looks like I've gotta find another way to make money," she quickly left.  
  
"Akane honey?" Soun began, "Do you want to tell us the story?"  
  
Akane sighed, "Not now, dad.. maybe tomorrow.." she said, and headed up to her room to read some manga. Of course, after her personal experiences of the past few days, she didn't know if her favourite manga could even hold her attention anymore.  
  


THE END 

[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



End file.
